


What If?

by sociopathicmoose (Werebr0kenppl)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:16:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werebr0kenppl/pseuds/sociopathicmoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The glasses Sam and Dean made weren't only for seeing hell hounds as it turns out....</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If?

After Sam accidentally completed the first trial, he figured it would do good if they wore the glasses at least most of the time, because they still didn't know what the second trial would be. 

Dean had made a run to the store to get a few groceries for the batcave, so he wasn't there when Cas showed up; Sam was though, and he just happened to have the glasses on.

“Whoa, Cas, dude. Are those- are those… your wings?”

The Angel looked at the younger Winchester, questioningly. “What are you talking about, Sam?”

“Dude, I can see your wings now! Oh man, wait till Dean gets back!” Sam said excitedly, as he made to explain why he could all-of-a-suddenly see the previously non-existent wings.

About 5 minutes later, Dean was back and with a ton of groceries.

“ C'mon, Sammy, help me put these away. Oh, hey Cas,” he said as he walked past the angel to get to the kitchen.

After helping put stuff away, stuff including ingredients to make a pie, Dean was seated with a damn-good sandwich and a beer, Sam and Cas there also.

“Okay so when you’re done shoving food in your face, we've got something to show you,” Sam said, as his brother downed half of his beer in one go.

Dean set the beer down and burped once before addressing his younger brother. “Yeah okay, shoot.”

“Well, you know the glasses? How we were able to see the hell hounds when we had them on?”

“Yeah Sam, your point here is?”

“Well,” Sam said looking at Cas, as if to say dude unfurl your wings. Apparently, Cas must have gotten what Sam was trying to communicate cos he sat forward a bit, almost on the edge of his seat.

“What’s up Cas, you okay?” Dean asked, noticing how the angel moved from relaxing back in the chair to sitting on the damn-near edge of his seat.

“Just….. Just put the glasses on, Dean, that’ll explain everything,” Sam said.

“I have no freaking clue how wearing the dumb glasses will change anything but oka-holy shit, Cas!” Dean cut off mid-sentence, surprised to actually be able to see the angel’s wings. 

The wings were massive, dark slate with just a hint of blue in color, and try as he might, Dean couldn't stop staring.

“Cas I…” Dean broke off, unsure of how to say what was turning around in his head. “Cas… they’re beautiful.”

Cas, feeling more than a little awkward to hear such praise from Dean, blushed a bit as he spoke to Dean, not meeting the other hunter’s eyes.

“Dean, what you said….. thank you.”

At that Sam snickered, and when Dean looked to him with bitchface #202 shut up Sam or god help me, Sam just smirked.

“Are you done with your chick-flick moment there, Dean?” Sam said smugly.

“Dude, what have I always said-no chick-flick moments. Period. I was just…… admiring them.”

Sam just rolled his eyes, and responded with, “Yeah, sure whatever,” before going back to his computer, playful smile still on his face.


End file.
